The DoReMis of You and Me
by Post It Lover
Summary: Collection of 8 drabbles based on the solfege."Mi: Misleading Information can be...well, misleading"-After hearing something from Hihara-senpai, Len races through the music building to find Kahoko. Just what did Hihara tell Len?
1. Do: Do Everything Out of Love

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the corny, cheesy, whatever you want to call my title as, but it serves the purpose of the fic so I'll stick with it and endure the snickers I'll get from the rest of the world…okay, maybe not. But please enjoy my first La Corda Fic^-^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of La Corda D'Oro.

The Do-Re-Mis of You and Me-Chapter 1

* * *

Do: "Do everything out of Love"

"Kahoko! I did it already!"

"No! I won't accept that! That doesn't count!"

"Enough! I did as you asked!"

"…"

Frustrated pouts and icy stares were continuously exchanged between a girl and a boy as they stood in the middle of a park on windy autumn afternoon. The girl was frustrated at the lack of expression from her companion, forcing her to take drastic measures resulting in the boy shooting her a cold stare.

"Len, if you'll just say the word when she takes the picture then we would have been done fifteen minutes ago!" yelled Kahoko in frustration.

"Who in the world, with all their screws tightly in place would do such a ridiculous thing?" retorted Len, looking red from embarrassment and the cold.

"Come on, please? Just one last time and say it with me. Please? For the person whom you claim to love?" she said, using all the sweetness that she can muster to flavor her pleading voice.

"Fine. But just this once okay? If the picture still doesn't come out right then it's not my problem anymore." the young man said, going beside his girlfriend once more.

As the Nami Amou counted to three and took a picture, Tsukimori Len said the word "cheese", making it seem like he was smiling broadly for the world to see.

Oh, what love can make you do these days…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I found it light and fluffly. Any complaints and comments are welcome in the form of reviews^-^ they make us writer happy^-^


	2. Re: Re:Our Date

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the corny, cheesy, whatever you want to call my title as, but it serves the purpose of the fic so I'll stick with it and endure the snickers I'll get from the rest of the world…okay, maybe not. But please enjoy my first La Corda Fic^-^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of La Corda D'Oro.

The Do-Re-Mis of You and Me-Chapter 2

* * *

Re-"Re: Our Date"

It is universally known fact that Hino Kahoko is a very absentminded girl and tends to easily lose track of information. So it should not come as a surprise to everyone especially to Tsukimori Len that his girlfriend forgot about their first date and came two hours later after the set date making him wait outside the local ice rink. In the cold. In the middle of winter. But she did forget about it, causing him to hold a fever and a cold for a whole week.

The second date was just as bad, only this time, Len waited in the middle of a torrential downpour for an hour and a half. At least Kaho got there thirty minutes earlier than she did on their first date. Learning his lesson after the second disaster, Len decided to make sure that Kahoko would never forget their dates ever again.

_Five months later…_

"Kaho-chan! Do you mind if I play with your phone?" asked Mio curiously as she took Kaho's phone from its case.

"Uh sure. No problem." The red head easily replied.

Mio scanned over the contents of Kaho's phone and was enjoying the pictures and the games in it when the phone gave a small beep alerting Kaho to the arrival of a text message.

"Who is it from?" she asked Mio as she tucked her music sheets inside an envelope.

"Ah! It's from Tsukimori-kun!" Mio replied and then the phone started beeping and beeping non-stop.

"K-Ka-Kaho-chan! Why is Tsukimori-kun sending you text messages like crazy? There must be an emergency! Here, call him!" Mio replied frantically, alarmed by the successive messages sent by the person she least expected to text, let alone text like a maniac.

Kahoko however, smile sheepishly at her friend. Taking her phone, she carefully opened most of the messages and sighed. "Don't worry Mio. He's just reminding me of our date."

"What? All of those texts just to remind you? How does he do it? Does he text the time, and the place on different messages?"

"Uhm…no?"

"Then what does he say then?" asked Mio thoroughly perplexed. When Kahoko showed her the messages, Mio couldn't help but laugh at how childish Seiso's "Ice Prince" could actually be when dealing with his girlfriend's absentmindedness. The phone's screen displayed the following:

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

Tsukimori Len-Re: Our Date

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know it's pretty much out of character for Len but as the previous chapter says: Do Everything out of Love. =P Please Review^-^


	3. Mi: Misleading Information can be

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the corny, cheesy, whatever you want to call my title as, but it serves the purpose of the fic so I'll stick with it and endure the snickers I'll get from the rest of the world…okay, maybe not. But please enjoy my first La Corda Fic^-^

**Thank You:** CrimsonQueen24, NeKo meow and Nightiingale for the reviews^-^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of La Corda D'Oro.

The Do-Re-Mis of You and Me-Chapter 3

* * *

"Mi: Misleading Information can be… well, misleading"

"That's it! I've had enough!"

Hihara Kazuki stopped mid step as he heard the familiar voice of his favorite kouhai inside one of the rooms in the music department on a cold winter day. Slightly alarmed by the angry and frustrated tone in her voice, he couldn't help but listen outside her door in the hopes of figuring out what her problem was and helping her with it. As he continued to listen in however, he felt very scared and depressed for a certain blue-haired sophomore.

"Really! It's just too hard to deal with you!" Kahoko angrily continued not realizing that she had an audience. "You're always too cold! Can't you at least warm up a little? That's it! I'm done! I'll break it off!" she shouted as she slammed her hand on one of the tables.

'_Poor Tsukimori-kun.'_ thought Hihara as he slumped outside her door. _'Hopefully, I can help then make up. Ah! I know! I'll give them tickets to a movie and hopefully they'll make up!'_ he thought excitedly and made his way out of the music building to quickly go and grab tickets. As he opened the door however, he came face to face with the person whom he thought was supposed to be angry or depressed by now.

"Tsukimori-kun!" he exclaimed.

"Hihara-senpai, good afternoon." Tsukimori Len politely replied. "It's quite chilly today sempai, so if you don't mind I would like to get inside now." He said as he motioned to enter the music building. His sempai however, remained still holding the door open, as if his hand was stuck to the door.

"I-you-Kaho-chan- angry-you were too cold- can't warm up-break it up-" the older of the boys stuttered completely but the other boy's eyes however, widened in surprise as he picked up words that he did not want to hear together in a sentence, no matter how fragmented the sentence was…

Not waiting for his sempai to recover, Len tore through the music building as fast as he could and searched for the only girl who made his heart race, albeit she made his heart race for a different reason right now.

'_What? What could I have done? What did I do wrong?' _he asked himself, panic shaking him to the core. As he entered the second floor corridor, he heard her frustrated squeals and something banging against a metal surface.

"Kaho!" he shouted as he pushed the door open. He was very surprised however to find the object of his affections frozen mid-strike, holding onto a book and poised to hit something.

"Ah! Len!" Kahoko said, flushing red as she was caught in an embarrassing pose.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, the pose she was in momentarily pushing off the important questions in his mind.

"Well…" she started sheepishly, putting the book down and setting it on the nearest table. "The heater in this room has never worked so it's always cold here." She said and sure enough, she was standing right in front of it. "Fuyumi-chan said that she never had that problem in this room but it has never warmed up when I'm the one here so I got angry and I thought to—uhmm—well, break it." She finished, her head hanging from hear head in embarrassment.

Len however was not paying her any attention as he looked at the book, the heater and repeated what Kahoko said in his head. As he pieced together what Hihara-senpai had said and Kaho's story, he couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle, a wave of relief flooding through him.

"Len! Don't be mean! Stop laughing at me!" Kaho pouted thinking that he was laughing at her. "What did you want to tell me anyway, running and pushing the door open like that?"

Tsukimori Len stopped laughing at that and straightened himself. "No it was nothing. Just some misleading information, that's all…" he amusedly replied, making it Kahoko's turn to be confused.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Suuuper out of character. I apologize but I just had to use Kazuki as a plot device and this was the result of it. And if you didnt get it, **Kaho was taking to the Heater... ****Reviews please**^-^


End file.
